A Wish for Soothing Rain
by MustelineCurses
Summary: SasuNaruNaruSasu. Oneshot. A girl like Sasuke is Naruto's latest assasination target... he doesn't cope well. Limey.


**A Wish ****For**** Soothing Rain**

By Meo

By The Way, Peeps: _This is a story about __SasuNaru__. You don't like, I don't care._

_Go read something else if you don't like this pairing._

**Yaoi** SasuNaru, possibly only a oneshot, probably foul language, um…I actually am not sure what else right now. This story is pure impulse. Oo Probably less dark than "_I Wish I Had an Angel"_ but probably at least a LITTLE angsty. xD

Disclaimer: LOL NOT MINE LOL. I wish. D: I don't own the subject or song this fic is based on, but the plot is mine. If you can call it a plot.

**AN – Brought to you by the author of "****" ****and the relatively ****new, totally impulsive story based on the song "****" by ****Nightwish****, comes another ****Nightwish**** inspired story**** This time around, it's based on the song "****".**** At this point in time, I ****honestly**** don't know what's going to happen****, except this one will be more ****Naru****-centric****I don't think there's ****gonna**** be rape in it like in the last one, but there might be a hint of lemony freshness. :O ****At any rate, enjoy. (****This song will be harder to base a story on because of the lyrics, but the mood is very important. ****Go check it out, though; it OWNS. Go Google it or search ****Youtube**** or something.**** Also, behold the magic of ****copypasta****Lulz**

**-Story Start-**

A light drizzle of rain pattered against a dirty window with the symmetrically-scarred face of a man pressed up against the other side of it. There was little else to do, as it happens to be quite difficult to sleep when thoughts of death plague one's mind.

Sometimes, Naruto positively _hated_ being a ninja. He definitely hated the killing aspect of it, anyway. He'd taken more than his share of innocent lives in his time, he was sure. It wasn't the repercussions of these actions he felt guilty for, either. It was the act of taking the life of someone he never met in person until they were dead at his hands, knowing their names only from a confidential document. He was sure, as well, that no matter how many times he said he was sorry, it would never be enough.

Every time he killed another person, it wounded him inside. He was tearing apart families, ending friendships with a terrifying suddenness, and almost never did he question as to _why_ these people were on Death Row in the first place, what they did to deserve him as a Grim Reaper.

There was only one time when he asked why, and rather wished he hadn't in the end.

---

Tsunade had handed him the scroll and said the subject in question needed to be dead by the end of a two-week period. No questions asked, of course.

But everyone knows how much Naruto Uzumaki _loves_ rules and regulations.

He unfurled the scroll there, in the Hokage's office, as he always did. Just the act of breaking the seal with his nail and letting the furled end of the document fall towards the floor made his heart heavy with guilt. It wasn't often, though, that he was flat out stunned by the picture provided of the subject.

"Tsunade…old hag, you've _got_ to be shitting me."

"It's your duty, brat."

He stared, wide-eyed, at the image.

A young girl's face grinned back at him. Her name was printed there, clear as day, as was her age.

She was seven. Seven years old, and due for her hourglass to run out.

There was no humor in his face when he turned his eyes back to meet the Hokage's gaze. "You can't be serious. Why the hell would you, of all people, pull a prank like this? Even I don't think this is funny at all—"

"It's your _duty_, brat. Did I stutter?" Her response was an almost perfect repetition of her previous excuse, with an added hint of coldness in her voice.

"Why the hell does a seven-year-old girl need to be assassinated!?" the blonde yelled.

"It's written there, clear as crystal. If you're going to yell, leave. I have a hell of a headache," Tsunade growled, but Naruto had already yanked the paper up off the ground and stared at the spot that gave the reason for the assassination. Usually, it was something obvious, like the subject happened to be an S-rank rouge ninja in the area, or a known threat to a Feudal Lord was on the loose. However, the words written in that particular spot just didn't click.

_Reason for __assassination__ Last surviving member of the Sakamoto clan. __Kekkei-genkai__ poses great threat to well-being of the leaf village, apparent from death of rest of clan. _

She was Chikai Sakamoto.

She was seven years old.

She was the last surviving member of a clan which was killed for purposes of their Kekkei-Genkai.

She was due to die.

"This doesn't make any sense at _all!_" Naruto snarled. He slammed his fists on Tsunade's desk with enough force for the wood to groan in protest and to send a small glass paperweight flying. The buxom blonde shot a glare at him.

"When you became an ANBU, Naruto Uzumaki, you agreed to do all duties assigned to you without question. _Without question_. It's _your_ fault you asked, damn brat, and you'll just have to bear the burden yourself when you go to COMPLETE YOUR MISSION. Now _leave_, or I'll have the guards escort you out." She thrust a finger in the direction of the door, and the ninja in question flung the scroll to the ground before storming towards the direction indicated and leaving the Hokage's office.

---

It was a week later when Chikai Sakamoto took in her last breath, smiled at the masked man at her door, and said, "Hi, mister! Are you here to save me like they said?"

He couldn't bring himself to answer.

It was his mission. He needed to do it. For the good of the leaf village.

And with a simple swing of a katana, another part of him, one greater than any before it, died with the girl who smiled as she was killed.

---

A month after the Sakamoto assassination had taken place, Naruto had yet to return to the Hokage's office and request another mission. The mere thought of touching his ANBU equipment again made him feel sick to his stomach.

_The Twenty-Fifth Principle of Shinobi.__ A __ninja__ must leave all feelings behind. He must kill his own heart to fully embrace the title of 'shinobi'. _

A ninja with feelings is a weak ninja. It had been sewn into his mind at a young age, and up until a week previous, he hadn't dared to let such seeds of thought germinate.

Now, however, it was painfully promising. He began to wish for a rain, one that would wash the pain from his heart and erode the mountain-sized weight from his shoulders.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stop feeling anymore.

Maybe then he would have a greater chance of becoming Hokage, the perfect ninja.

For now, he needed to leave the house. His katana was still red with the blood of his last mission, and he needed to get away from it. He needed to hide from his shame and guilt, if only for a moment.

---

Sasuke had been on a simple walk as well, strolling alone through the deserted training grounds aimlessly. He hadn't expected to see Naruto there; it had been a while since he'd seen his friend due to their busy schedules (disregard the fact that Sasuke has some sort of made up chronic anti-social disease and rarely bothers to go out of his way to find accompaniment).

Naruto had been sitting with his back against a tree, legs crossed and head bowed. Sasuke nearly thought the blonde was asleep until he'd heard the low sigh from the other person's direction.

Naruto didn't react to his name being called, but he nearly jumped out of his skin when Sasuke gently shook his shoulder.

Their eyes met, but neither one spoke. Sasuke was distracted by the unusual glazed look in the blue eyes of his friend, and Naruto simply wasn't in much of a talking mood.

"What's the matter?"

Naruto wasn't exactly used to hearing that statement from anyone, let alone hearing it from Sasuke. Nonetheless, he remained silent and turned his head away.

"Naruto. I asked you a question, idiot."

"Fuck off."

"Hn. Not exactly the answer I was expecting, but—"

"I _said_ 'fuck off', Sasuke. Did I stutter?"

Naruto realized he had quoted Tsunade and fell silent again, while the other man was just surprised at the harsh response he'd gotten. Still, the Uchiha was known to be nearly as stubborn as the blonde, and he sat down beside his friend without speaking.

He could practically feel Naruto's bright blue eyes boring holes into the back of his head. It was unnerving, certainly.

"Why are you still here, dumbass?"

Now Sasuke was unnerved. "What's your _problem_?"

The blonde stood abruptly and stormed off. However, he didn't get far before the familiar pair of dark eyes were glaring at him again.

He often forgot just how fast—and stubborn – Sasuke tended to be.

"Answer my question and I might leave you alone," said the other man.

Naruto was, frankly, furious. "You really wanna know, jackass?"

Sasuke glared; it was his way of nodding, somewhat.

"I fucking hate everything," the blonde snarled. "I hate the only thing I ever wanted to be and it fucking _hurts_, and I don't want to be near anyone or any_thing_ for a hell of a long time, and you happen to fit in both of those categories, so _fuck off_."

He tried to escape again but Sasuke stopped him with a peculiar question.

"I'm a thing?"

After a brief pause, Naruto looked at the other boy with an expression of blatant confusion written across his features. What the hell kind of thing was that to say after being insulted like that? It took a while, too, but it occurred to Naruto that yes, he considered Sasuke to be a 'thing'. Maybe not in the most literal sense (Sasuke wasn't a type of rock, for example), but he was not only Sasuke…he was a…person, and that was a thing, wasn't it?

So, Naruto answered Sasuke's second question. "Yes. You're a thing. I guess."

His friend's lip curved up on one side.

"What kind of 'thing'?"

Naruto glared. "The hell is up with all these questions?"

"What _kind_ of thing?" Sasuke was still smirking in a way that didn't look overly proud, but like a smile; or, at least, the "Last Uchiha" version of a smile.

Now the blonde was embarrassed, though. He said the only thing he could come up with. "You're a…hell, I don't know. A friend…thing."

"Hm. And is that any way to talk to a…heh, 'friend-thing'?"

Since when did Sasuke laugh? Now Naruto was _really_ perplexed. He couldn't help but keep answering the questions because they were confusing him so much. "What, the 'fuck off'? I…guess not."

"No, it's not."

A pause ensued. Afterwards, Naruto glared at Sasuke again. "What, do you want me to say I'm sorry, you annoying bastard?"

"No, not really."

Sasuke had gone from confusing to annoying really fast. "Then what do you want, bastard?"

"I want to know why, after you were so angry, you still stand here and answer my questions even though you're free to go."

That was a good point. Damn that genius Uchiha. Naruto admitted that he didn't know, but not loud enough for the other ninja to hear him. He felt like shit, and when he felt like shit he didn't really feel like talking at the same time. Yet, somehow, Sasuke was drawing answers out of him as if they were in normal conversation.

They were, the blonde realized, and that surprised him.

He looked at Sasuke, completely flabbergasted. "You…I'm not angry anymore. What the hell? What did you do to my head?"

The warmer expression the Uchiha had worn had slipped away. He then said two words that made a shiver run down the blonde's spine; "I'm sorry."

Naruto's face was blank. "Why?"

"Tsunade told me. She was worried about you." Naruto started to look angry again, but when he saw the dark eyes of his friend turn the other way, he noticed the somber look on his face. "She told me about the girl. She told me you weren't the happiest with the mission she picked for you. But…neither was I."

He was quiet for a moment, but he didn't need to speak for his emotions to show. His eyes were filled with sympathy and pain.

That weight of guilt that had been forgotten just minutes ago (or was it hours? How long had he been out here, talking to his rival?) was suddenly back. That girl…she had been just like Sasuke. _Exactly_ like Sasuke, down to her looks. Now, standing before the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan, Naruto felt his resolve crack. His heart ached, and just before he could speak, Sasuke did.

"You didn't have a choice. I'm not upset at you."

This didn't help Naruto in the least. If anything, the feeling of guilt grew.

He grabbed hold of Sasuke's shoulders and shook the other man angrily. "_She was just like you! Of course I had a choice! I fucking killed an innocent kid for no goddamned reason, and you stand there and act like I didn't do anything! Just when I was starting to think you had a heart, you fucking bastard, you go and say shit like this__ and stand there like nothing's going __on,__ and_…" Naruto had felt the tears on his cheeks and hadn't been sure if they were tears of rage or heartbreak, and when Sasuke said his name again in a vain attempt to calm him down he raised his voice to drown out all the sounds around him, and in the end it was the rough embrace he was suddenly in that caught his attention and made his words die in his throat.

The other ninja's voice was startlingly quiet in comparison to his own. "We're ninja, Naruto. We can't have feelings." The arms wrapped around him more tightly and the nimble, pale fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt as if he was trying to strangle it. "Having a heart means you're weak." Sasuke's lips were so close to Naruto's ear he could feel the gentle brush of breath against his skin, but that distracted him only briefly from the heat of the other body he was pressed to so closely. His arms moved, almost instinctively, to wrap around his friend's back, and his heart throbbed in his chest.

"I can't believe in that shit, Sasuke," he said in a mere whisper. "I can't."

The tree he had been sitting against before was suddenly a back support. Sasuke's body was so close to his he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Neither can I," the soft voice at his ear sighed, and as if it were some sort of trigger, they both moved their faces just enough so that their lips could brush.

Whether it had been intentional or not, that gentle touch was suddenly a desperate liplock. They clawed at the clothes they wore and moaned as their bodies, formerly unaware of the pleasures another's touch could bring, grew hotter.

The weapon-filled holsters were the first to go; they fell to the ground with nearly identical clinks. They were followed by headbands that, upon reaching the ground, clicked together, almost symbolically. Two shirts and a uniform vest were next to go, and as soon as their heated skin was exposed to the cool evening air, the two passionate figures fell to the ground, one on top of the other.

They hadn't taken care to realize they weren't the only people in the park, and an ashamed mother ushered her children out of sight when the pair's intentions had become clear. Naruto had Sasuke pinned to the ground and was taking full advantage of their willingness to show that they both had hearts that could still be scarred, that they both had emotions they were willing to express to one another.

Amidst the panting and passionate sighs, the pair kissed with vigor, even when their bodies were rocking in unison and such feeling washed over them that they could hardly breathe, and as their mutual climaxes broke over them and they cried out in unimaginable pleasure they were suddenly the only two people who were truly _alive_.

---

The stars glinted in the black-blue wall of the night sky. Some formed obscure figures and shapes, and some stood perfectly out of place by themselves. Back on earth, these particular flecks of light were being halfheartedly observed by the same pair of ninja who had been one person just an hour ago.

Neither Naruto nor Sasuke had spoken a word since they'd become two separate beings again, but simply for lack of things to say. Side by side they gazed at the stars, trying to think of some magical word that wouldn't be so absurdly out of place in their situation, and both of them were failing miserably.

Still as naked as the day they were born, they lay side-by-side and completely motionless.

One of their hands moved just enough so that it could brush the other hand; it was impossible to tell who's hand had moved first, because the met in between their prone forms.

At first they flinched away, but they quickly willed themselves to relax and permitted the other to feel his skin, and words were suddenly unnecessary.

---

_Lulz__moar__ lemon.__ …I'm so bad at writing. I rambled so much in this. Also, one of these days I need to stop being such a pansy and actually write a lemon, not just a 'and then they did it and it was cool' type of thing like I did here. I'd originally planned to do a more descriptive thing here, but…__lol__ I fail so it doesn't matter. _

_Anyway, as always, I hope you liked it and you keep on the lookout for __moar. __MOAR.__ MOARRR!!_

_Meo _


End file.
